As Cartas Confidenciais de Blair Waldorf e Dan Humphrey
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Depois de anos sem contato Blair e Dan começam a trocar cartas - future!fic - Dan/Blair
1. 27-03-2016, Nova York

N/A : Provavelmente o conteúdo futuro dessa fic deve desviar um pouco do canon da sexta temporada.

**As Cartas Confidenciais de Blair Waldorf e Dan Humphrey **

**Capítulo Um - 27.03.2016, Nova York **

_Olá Humphrey, _

_Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu estou te mandando uma carta ao invés de um email, bem a resposta é simples, devido a Gossip Girl eu para sempre devo me sentir paranóica quanto a correspondência online, e creio também que deletar um email meu seria bem mais simples para você do que rasgar uma carta ou jogá-la no lixo sem ao menos ter um pouquinho de curiosidade em saber o seu conteúdo. _

_E o motivo dessa carta ter sido escrita para começar é porque eu achei que você deveria saber que eu finalmente li Inside, li direito dessa vez não apenas pulando direto para a cena de sexo (a que eu era a estrela, não as duas da Serena, e as outras tantas que você escreveu sobre o Nate, btw tem alguma coisa sobre o bromance de vocês que você gostaria de dividir com o resto da classe ?). Foi bom o livro, me lembrou um poço de Edith Wharton com uma pitada de Kurt Vonnegut e um monte de The O.C, eu gostei pelo menos, embora talvez isso aconteça um pouco por causa do meu egocentrismo, eu nunca realmente acreditei quando você disse que não havia sequer uma palavra ruim sobre mim no livro todo, na verdade foi isso que me impediu de lê-lo no período em que estávamos juntos mas há alguns dias atrás eu o vi na loja de um aeroporto e pensei que não haveria perigo algum e acabei passando o meu voo todo o lendo. Eu gostei da minha personagem, e eu estou bem ciente que você não me vê mais como aquela garota, mas eu gostaria de te agradecer por uma vez ter visto. _

_E também um conselho : Corte o seu cabelo e raspe a barba. Eu já vi fotos suas que poderiam ser de um mendigo usando um terno de mil dólares, você é um autor bestseller, você não pode andar por aí parecendo um homem das cavernas, você tem mais do que condições de ir em um salão decente ou pelo menos um barbeiro, ultimamente toda vez que eu vejo uma nova foto sua eu sinto vontade de pegar o primeiro avião para a sua cidade com uma grande tesoura só para te livrar (e o resto do mundo) da monstruosidade dos seus pêlos faciais, eu digo isso em nome da amizade que nós costumávamos ter (e também um pouco por razões sanitárias). _

_Cordialmente, Blair Waldorf _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. 14-04-2016, Boston

N/A : Ligeiramente Dan/Nate

**Capítulo Dois – 14.04.2016, Boston**

_Olá Blair, _

_Então Blair Waldorf tem me perseguido online ? Como esse mundo dá voltas. _

_Desculpe a demora para responder, isso aconteceu porque eu não sabia direito o que dizer sobre você ter lido o meu livro, o que é um tanto peculiar porque palavras geralmente são coisas que não me faltam, a sua habilidade de me deixar sem estas com os mais simples atos provavelmente é uma das suas características que mais me irritou e despertou o meu interesse ao longo dos anos. Sobre Nate não faça piadas o nosso amor é puro, aquelas cenas são apenas o resultado de uma mini crise sexual de duas semanas causada pelo período em que ele morou conosco e insistia em ficar andando pela casa semi nu (e mal conta realmente porque é Nate, o cara parece que saiu de um filme da Disney, só que você sabe com um uso de maconha ligeiramente maior do que o príncipe da Disney tradicional). _

_A sua preocupação com a minha aparência é tocante, mas temo que o meu cabelo vai continuar do jeito que está, e ninguém além de você vê qualquer problema com isso._

_Espero que os últimos anos tenham sido agradáveis para você, Dan _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. 16-04-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo 3 – 16.04.2016, Nova York **

_Meu caro Humphrey, _

_Não se ache, eu não tenho te perseguido online ou de qualquer outra maneira, você apenas aparece ocasionalmente nos sites e revistas que eu leio regularmente e eu não ignoraria uma noticia pelo simples fato de um ex-namorado meu estar presente nessa. _

_Considerando o jeito que você ama falar e falar e falar eu vou julgar o que você citou como a minha habilidade de te deixar sem palavras um grande elogio. _

_Sobre Nate é um tanto estranho para mim, eu não tenho qualquer tipo de sentimentos românticos por ele, eu não tenho há muito tempo, mas toda vez que eu deixo a minha mente vaguear sobre o meu casamento ideal é sempre ele que está esperando no altar, provavelmente um efeito residual de ter passado mais de dez anos da minha vida planejando passar o resto desta com ele, ou talvez isso seja algo que sempre aconteça com o seu primeiro amor eu acho. _

_Sobre os últimos anos eu não tenho certeza se "Agradáveis" seria o termo que eu escolheria para descrevê-los, "Ocupados" provavelmente seria uma palavra mais correta para retratar a realidade da situação. _

_E só pra constar : a opinião de hippies e groupies literárias não conta, porque esses são os únicos grupos de pessoas que não teriam problema com essa monstruosidade crescendo na sua cabeça, o estilo homem das cavernas tem que ir embora Humphrey. _

_Sinceramente, Blair Waldorf _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	4. 21-04-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Quatro - 21.04.2016 ,Boston **

_Blair,_

_Eu não acredito em você, eu aposto que as suas procuras no Google por noticias minhas são frequentes e que se eu tivesse um facebook você iria viver no meu perfil e esperar ansiosamente por cada atualização. _

_Primeiros amores são sempre assim, eu mesmo sou culpado de ter uma cota de loiras com pernas longas sorrisos brilhantes e mentes levianas em minhas histórias, mas para o bem dos meus leitores essas não são tão frequentes quanto morenas pequenas com corações confusos e línguas afiadas. _

_Eu ouvi falar sobre a sua empresa estar indo bem, eu suponho que seja disso que você esteja falando quando você fala sobre os seus anos estarem ocupados. Mas não vejo exatamente porque isso não poderia ser descrito como agradável já que atividade e ambição sempre foram características intrínsecas suas. O que exatamente não foi tão agradável assim ?_

_,Dan_

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	5. 27-04-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Cinco – 27.04.2016, Nova York **

_Meu caro Dan,_

_Novamente o seu egocentrismo se apresenta como uma verdadeira maravilha da arte da auto-enganação. Eu não estou perseguindo-o de maneira nenhuma e garanto que se você por um acaso tivesse um facebook eu seria completamente indiferente as atualização deste. _

_Por um acaso eu vi o seu segundo romance a venda há alguns dias atrás, eu gostei de Beatrice até mesmo um pouco mais do que de Claire, embora a sua decisão de matá-la no último capitulo me pareceu um tanto macabra (você tem sorte de eu não ter me interessado em lê-lo na época de seu lançamento porque se não era bem possível que você viesse a receber uma ordem de restrição) _

_E por um outro acaso,uma foto sua apareceu em uma noticia que eu estava lendo e eu vi que você finalmente aceitou o meu conselho de raspar a atrocidade que estava ocupando a sua face, portanto gostaria de lhe parabenizar por ter o mínimo de bom senso (mesmo que um tanto tardio)._

_E para responder a sua pergunta divórcios tem uma tendência a deixar os anos um tanto difíceis de serem descritos como agradáveis independentemente do sucesso que alguém pode ter tido nestes._

_Atenciosamente, Blair Waldorf _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	6. 30-04-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Seis – 30.04.2016, Boston **

_Blair, _

_Acho que não sou eu que mereço o título de mestre na arte de auto-enganação meu bem. _

_É ficção Blair, Beatrice foi apenas levemente baseada em você, as principais inspirações para ela foram Ellen Olenska e Emma Woodhouse. E caso você tenha prestado atenção não foi o personagem levemente baseado em mim que a matou, na verdade ele foi o que ficou em um estado mais profundo de luto após as noticias do fim dela (eu recebi criticas muito boas quanto a esse aspecto do livro). _

_Para ser completamente honesto eu estava planejando cortar meu cabelo e raspar a minha barba no dia em que eu recebi a sua primeira carta, mas após lê-la decidi mantê-los por mais um pouco só para te irritar. Mas estava ficando um pouco quente e deixou de valer a pena. _

_E até onde eu sei foram divórcios no plural no seu caso, e só de curiosidade você por um acaso está a caminho do divórcio número três ? (dizem sempre que o terceiro é realmente o que conta) _

_,Dan Humphrey _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	7. 02-05-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Sete – 02.05.2016, Nova York**

_Humphrey,_

_Não seja um babaca. Amargura e desilusão só parecem atraentes para garotas tolas que gostam de romantizar a tristeza, e mesmo tendo sido eu mesma uma destas há algum tempo atrás nem eu conseguiria ver muito apelo nesse seu lado. _

_E fazer o personagem baseado naquele que era o meu noivo na época me matar no seu livro pode ser considerado até mais hostil do que a outra opção. E quanto as suas inspirações : eu interpretei Olenska na peça dos formandos como você com certeza se lembra e alguns anos depois a minha vida e a dela tiveram mais semelhanças que eu gostaria e vamos ser honestos se eu tivesse que ser alguma personagem de Jane Austen seria Emma, eu ainda estou na sua mente Humphrey não tente negar. _

_Te irritar também é algo que as vezes me agrada Humphrey então um dia desses você vai pagar por ter mantido aquela monstruosidade por bem mais tempo do que seria necessário. _

_Eu e Chuck estamos bem, razoavelmente bem pelo menos, ele pode não ser o melhor marido mas ele é um bom pai, então o divórcio número três não está presente no meu futuro próximo. _

_Blair_

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	8. 05-05-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Oito – 05.05.2016, Boston**

Blair,

Eu sinto muito, sério. As vezes é um tanto difícil deixar as coisas no passado onde elas deveriam ficar, tem meu um tanto egoísta e vamos ser francos idiota que aparece em algumas situações e creio que ao escrever a minha última carta tenha sido uma destas, mas eu gosto de estar falando com você novamente e eu gosto dessas cartas.

Eu me lembro de você como Olenska, eu também me lembro das marcas das suas unhas ficarem por uns dois dias após a peça de tão forte que você apertou o meu pescoço na cena da carruagem. E concordo com você quanto a Emma, inteligente, rica, e se permite dizer um tanto mimada e com uma tendência um pouquinho maior do que apropriada a fazer esquemas.

Eu vou esperar com ansiedade e receio pela sua punição.

Eu sinto a sua falta as vezes, Dan

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	9. 09-05-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Nove – 09.05.2016, Nova York **

_Dan,_

_Eu te perdoo (por enquanto pelo menos), e entendo sobre não conseguir deixar o passado para trás, no outro dia por exemplo o meu querido marido comentou como eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de mencionar toda vez que nós discutimos a vez em que ele me prostituiu em troca do seu hotel (ps : eu ainda sou a única que pode brincar sobre isso). Eu achei que você fosse gostar das cartas, você pode até ter algumas tendências a ser um babaca as vezes, mas essas não são tão presentes quanto as suas tendências a ser sentimental._

_Eu me lembro da cena da carruagem, eu me lembro daquele ser um dia bem tenso e que se não fosse por uma certa professora com quem você se envolveu provavelmente eu teria passado os anos seguintes da minha vida em Yale como era o meu plano original de vida, então qualquer marcas que o seu pescoço pode ter recebido apesar de não serem justificáveis são compreensíveis sob as circunstâncias da ocasião. Se você fosse um personagem dos romances de Austen eu suponho que o Mr. Knightley seria o mais parecido com você(só que com as habilidades sociais em festas Mr. Darcy seria a comparação mais correta nesse caso)._

_Você pode dormir sossegado por enquanto Humphrey porque a sua punição deve demorar um tempinho para se realizar._

_Em algumas raras ocasiões quando nostalgia se abate sobre mim eu sinto a sua falta também._

_, Blair Waldorf _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. 13-05-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Dez – 13.05.2016, Boston**

_Blair, _

_Obrigada pelo seu perdão com relação a minha amargura e desilusão, embora eu duvide que você possa negar que esses sentimentos não sejam justificáveis dadas as circunstâncias em que nós deixamos de nos falar. _

_E eu não sou sentimental, eu sou romântico, tem uma diferença. _

_Isso provavelmente não serve de muito consolo, mas acho que você teria se dado bem em Yale se as circunstâncias tivessem sido diferentes._

_,Dan_

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	11. 16-05-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Onze – 16.05.2016, Nova York **

_Dan, _

_Eu entendo como as circunstancias da nossa despedida tenha causado um certo ressentimento, e não apenas da sua parte eu tenho dizer, quando eu comecei a te escrever eu duvidava muito que eu viesse a receber uma resposta, e infelizmente tenho o desprazer de informar que essa pequena paranóia não passou, toda vez que eu te escrevo tem uma pequena voz dentro da minha cabeça que fica me dizendo que eu não vou receber uma outra carta alguns dias depois, e daqui a pouco Dorota provavelmente vai começar a achar que eu tenho uma queda pelo carteiro devido a minha atenção a correspondências nesse ultimo mês (se isso acontecer a culpa vai ser toda sua Humphrey) _

_Você não precisa achar eu tenho certeza que eu teria me dado em Yale, você também eu suponho, provavelmente se por um acaso do destino nós dois tivéssemos sido aceitos tenho certeza que teríamos nos tornado amigos bem mais cedo. _

_E qual seria a grande diferença entre um sentimental e um romântico ? _

_,Blair _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	12. 20-05-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Doze – 20.05.2016, Boston**

_Blair, _

_No nosso universo em constante mudança você pode tirar um certo conforto em saber que tem algumas coisas que nunca vão mudar. Pode deixar a paranóia de lado, sempre que você me chamar eu vou responder (embora esse seja um fato bem desconfortável para mim na maior parte do tempo)._

_Então desde a nossa última carta houveram mais especulações quanto ao seu tórrido caso de amor com o carteiro ? _

_Possivelmente nós teríamos começado a nossa amizade desde o primeiro dia em Yale (mas por experiência eu acredito que teríamos demorado muito para reconhecer como sendo amizade). Talvez nós teríamos namorado e casado e vivido felizes para sempre, tanto quanto alguém pode viver pelo menos. Mas talvez você teria arranjado amigos no primeiro dia, e eu também, e o máximo de contato que teríamos seria nos vermos por entre os corredores as vezes e nem nos preocuparmos em dizer oi um para o outro. Ou talvez haveria um grande incêndio nos dormitórios e nós dois estaríamos mortos agora. Não da realmente pra prever como as coisas teriam ocorrido, existem variáveis demais. _

_Bem, segundo F. Scott Fitzgerald um sentimental é alguém que acredita que as coisas vão durar para sempre, um romântico é alguém que tem a desesperadora certeza que elas não vão. _

_Afetuosamente, Dan Humphrey _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	13. 25-05-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Treze – 25.05.2016, Nova York**

_Humphrey, _

_Isso é doce mas acho que nós dois sabemos que não é uma promessa muito realista, eu na verdade consigo me lembrar de um verão bem longo de ligações não atendidas, mesmo que nessa ocasião tenham sido completamente justificadas, e que em retrospecto eu vejo que foi um tanto egoísta da minha parte querer a sua presença até mesmo naquela época, mas ainda assim foi uma mudança, e ainda assim você não respondeu quando eu te chamei. _

_É bem peculiar isso sobre você, é inegável a sua habilidade de notar as características das personalidades dos outros, mas as suas próprias passam lhe passam despercebidas, você diz que não é um sentimental mas os sempres continuam aparecendo em suas frases e no seu comportamento. _

_Até o momento não, a paranóia de Dorota essa semana está bem mais voltada para uns bilhetinhos que a filha dela tem recebido de um menino em sua classe. _

_É claro que não da pra prever exatamente mas ainda assim é divertido especular como as coisas poderiam ter acontecido. Por exemplo eu duvido que nós seriamos amigos desde o primeiro dia, mas devido aos nossos interesses em comum nós teríamos algumas classes juntos. Nós discutiríamos e ririamos como foi naquela vez que todos que conhecíamos saíram de Manhattan por algumas semanas e nós continuamos nos encontrando em cinemas e exposições de arte. E eu acho que nós teríamos namorado eventualmente, depois de um certo período de convivência eu acredito que eu começaria a entender o que Serena tinha visto em você para começar, mas não haveriam casamentos e felizes para sempre, afinal nesse universo ainda seriamos eu e você aos vinte e poucos anos, com diferentes níveis, de insegurança, egoísmo, e confusão emocional. Mas eu acho que sem a Serena, e o Chuck, e a Gossip Girl e basicamente o Upper East Side inteiro nos observando após terminarmos nós teríamos sido capazes de nos tornarmos amigos de novo logo, ou pelo menos amigáveis. E não teríamos deixado de nos falar por tantos anos. Mas como você disse existem variáveis demais para prever como as coisas poderiam ter acontecido. _

_Então até a próxima carta meu amigo sentimental (eu espero pelo menos que haja uma próxima) _

_, Blair _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	14. 29-05-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Quatorze – 29.05.2016, Boston**

_Blair, _

_Isso provavelmente não serve de consolo, mas teve dias naquele verão que atender as suas ligações foi uma tentação particularmente difícil de resistir. _

_As vezes parece que seria mais fácil entender o mundo todo do que a si mesmo, conseguir realmente se ver sem a imagem que cada um cria de si mesmo, na minha versão de mim mesmo que eu tenho em minha cabeça eu não sou do tipo que faz promessas que incluem a palavra "Sempre" mas quando eu falo com você elas acabam saindo de novo e de novo sem eu nem me dar conta. Então é, talvez eu seja um sentimental, mas eu acho que tem coisas bem piores que eu poderia ser._

_Eu gosto dessa sua versão de como a nossa história poderia ter sido. Bem mais do que da que aconteceu de verdade. Talvez tenha acontecido em algum lugar, físicos atuais acreditam que todas as possibilidades que poderiam ocorrer ocorrem criando milhares de linhas de tempo diferentes e universos novos, talvez seja só o nosso azar, nós estamos apenas em um dos universos que as coisas deram errado. Se você pudesse trocar essa versão que você falou pela nossa você o faria ?_

_, O seu amigo sentimental Dan _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	15. 03-06-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Quinze – 03.06.2016, Nova York **

_Dan, _

_Você está errado, isso serve de consolo, realmente serve. _

_Ser sentimental não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim, é algo seu para o melhor e para o pior, e apesar dos seus 'sempres' não serem particularmente realistas, se não estivessem presentes eu sentiria falta deles. _

_A Blair desse mundo hipotético provavelmente teria tido mais dos meus sonhos de menina realizados, e é bem provável que ela tenha sido bem mais feliz. Mas mesmo assim eu não trocaria. Sei que essa resposta provavelmente te decepciona, mas essa não é a minha intenção, e o motivo para eu não querer trocar não é relacionado com você ou ao que tivemos ou poderíamos ter, mas sim porque nesse mundo ideal eu provavelmente não teria o Henry._

_Eu estava torcendo para ter uma menina no começo, e eu tive que me esforçar para disfarçar a minha decepção quando o ultrassom revelou que era um menino que eu teria dali há alguns meses, mas no momento que a enfermeira o colocou nos meus braços eu sabia que não havia nada mais importante e que eu viesse a amar mais, é estranho, fez todos os dramas de rapazes e popularidades parecerem irrelevantes quando comparados a magnitude daquela pequena vida que dependia de mim. E os meus temores acabaram sendo infundados, ele não parece com o Chuck, ele é um menino muito doce, até mesmo mais doce até mesmo do que eu fui, e você não tem idéia do quanto eu desejo que ele continue assim. _

_Eu li há alguns dias atrás que você vai lançar um novo livro, então eu deveria ligar para os meus advogados para ver se eu consigo uma parte dos lucros pelo seu uso da minha pessoa como inspiração de novo ? _

_, sua potencial musa Blair Waldorf _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	16. 07-06-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Dezesseis – 07.06.2016, Boston**

_Blair,_

_Na última vez que eu estive no apartamento do Nate eu vi uma foto do Henry (ele é um padrinho bem orgulhoso de seu afilhado, você e o seu marido fizeram uma ótima escolha nesse aspecto), ele pareceu um ótimo menino. Embora talvez o Upper East Side não seja o melhor ambiente para morar se você realmente quer que ele continue assim._

_É claro que tinha uma pequena parte minha que esperava (e torcia) que você dissesse que queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente, mas eu acabei gostando da sua resposta mais, foi real, foi você. _

_Pode adiar as ligações Waldorf, os seus pedidos por direitos autorais não teriam muita fundação quanto ao novo livro. _

_Seria inútil negar que você realmente sempre foi uma fonte de inspiração bem grande no meu trabalho, a verdade é que meus dois primeiros livros foram completamente sobre você, o primeiro sobre como foi me apaixonar por você e o segundo sobre como foi te perder, as vezes é um tanto desconfortável ver as pessoas os lendo, eles parecem íntimos demais, embaraçosos demais, eles foram a maneira que eu arranjei pra tentar te superar. Se a Vanessa não tivesse roubado o primeiro livro eu tenho certeza que nunca eu teria publicado por vontade própria, e o segundo foi apenas pela minha raiva na época, sobre a monarquia de Manhattan que merecia uma lição e eu sentia que era a minha responsabilidade dá-la. O que analisando em retrospecto parece um tanto tolo, mas eu era jovem e cheio de ressentimento. Claire e Beatrice foram sobre você completamente como eu via, o melhor e o pior respectivamente, e o mais incomodo é que não serviram para os propósitos que eu queria, Henry Miller estava muito errado quando disse que o melhor jeito de superar uma mulher transformá-la em literatura, então decidi pegar outras temáticas para explorar, pais e filhos, irmãs, chefes, professores e mentores, eu não podia fazer de você a estrela de todos os meus livros, eu não podia escrever só sobre você, era demais, eu tinha que pelo menos tentar me afastar de tudo aquilo. _

_É claro que você ainda aparece um pouco, mas é sutilmente, as vezes sem eu nem perceber direito que eu estou fazendo, em uma garota que pensa em filmes de Audrey Hepburn procurando achar uma solução para os seus problemas, uma outra que ama a melhor amiga mas ainda assim não consegue deixar de se sentir insegura ao lado dela, ou simplesmente uma personagem fazendo outra chorar por ter vindo a escola com a roupa errada. Pequenos reflexos da sua personalidade misturados com as de outras pessoas e com a minha imaginação, mas sem nunca nem tentar fazer com que elas fossem você realmente, é o melhor para mim e provavelmente pra você também. _

_Agora eu estou torcendo para que a minha irmã não tenha uma idéia similar a sua quanto a direitos autorais porque a protagonista do próximo livro realmente tem um certo grau de semelhança com ela e os meus direitos autorais não são tão grandes assim. _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	17. 13-06-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Dezessete - 13.06.2016, Nova York **

_Dan, _

_Sim o Nate é um ótimo padrinho, as vezes ele vai comigo e com a Dorota buscar o Henry na pré-escola e nós andamos pelo Central Park ou vamos ao Met por algumas horas antes de retornarmos ao trabalho, é bem agradável, as vezes aquelas pessoas que param para falar com o Henry porque ele é francamente adorável nos cumprimentam quanto a educação e doçura do nosso filho, nós geralmente não os corrigimos. Não se preocupe eu não estou novamente apaixonada por Nate Archibald, isso acabou antes mesmo dos meus dezessete anos, mas é divertido fingir que nós somos casados por algumas horas por semana._

_Provavelmente é melhor assim mesmo. Ler o seu livro foi o que me fez querer falar com você de novo, porque eu senti que você podia ver e entender o coração da garota que eu era de um jeito que ninguém nunca tinha visto, mas o problema é que você tornou possível que qualquer um disposto a comprar e ler o livro pudesse fazer isso também. Embora eu tenha certeza que no futuro ao ler os seus próximos livros eu sempre vou procurar entre as linhas dos seus textos esses pequenos reflexos que você citou._

_Então como vai a pequena Jenny Humphrey ? _

_,Sua amiga Blair Waldorf _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	18. 17-06-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Dezoito - 17.06.2016, Boston**

_Blair,_

_A tentação de fingir por algumas horas que você se casou com Nate Archibald é algo que eu consigo entender, talvez até me relacionar um pouco, isso é um tanto embaraçoso de dizer, mas naquele verão em que você e a Serena estavam na França, e o Chuck estava sabe-se lá onde, o Nate ia para um monte de encontros e tal mas acabava mesmo assim quase todo dia no meu apartamento no Brooklyn, as vezes parecia que ele ficava lá comigo e com o Milo mais até do que a Georgina, e certamente era bem mais agradável de se estar por perto do que ela, nós tínhamos até um ritmo estranho de domesticidade, eu não tenho certeza se foi divertido como é com vocês dois, mas era confortável de um jeito que na época eu apreciava um pouquinho demais._

_Eu sinto muito por ter sido publicado tantas coisas intimas sobre você, e que tanto de nós dois tenha sido exposto. Parece que nós estamos sempre nos desculpando por alguma coisa ou por outra nessas cartas, dizem que quando você repete uma palavra vezes demais ela acaba perdendo o seu significado, eu queria que você pudesse continuar acreditando, porque não digo essas palavras apenas por sua conveniência mas sim porque me arrependo e me envergonho de muito do que aconteceu naquela época e odeio tanto qualquer dor ou embaraço que as minhas ações inconsequentes tenham te causado._

_E você pode procurar por esses reflexos no meu texto que não vai ser uma busca em vão, eu te garanto que de uma maneira ou de outra eles sempre vão estar lá._

_A pequena Jenny Humphrey não é mais tão pequena assim, ela está em Londres dividindo um apartamento com Eric, ou como ela se refere o seu irmão favorito (o divórcio de nossos pais não foi capaz de acabar com o puro e épico amor fraternal desses dois aparentemente), ela está bem melhor e trabalhando o tempo todo para um estilista cujo nome eu tenho certeza que eu nunca vou decorar, o conhecimento em termos do mundo da moda que eu ganhei no meu tempo namorando Serena Van Der Woodsen parece ter se esvaído completamente nos últimos anos . Estou surpreso da Serena não ter comentado isso com você, ela e o Eric foram sempre tão próximos._

_,Dan Humphrey_

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	19. 22-06-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Dezenove – 22.06.2016, Nova York **

_Dan, _

_Então o Nate vai ganhar o seu próprio livro também ? Porque você certamente parece ter material o suficiente pra escrever um sobre ele. _

_Eu acredito em você, e nas suas desculpas, eu só espero que você consiga fazer o mesmo com as minhas. _

_Talvez isso soe um tanto tolo devido a quantidade de divórcios que eu já vi e tive em minha vida, mas eu ainda acho um tanto estranho a Lily e o seu pai terem se divorciado, eu tinha tanta certeza que eles acabariam juntos no final, e que a separação seria apenas algo temporário, o que aconteceu com eles é o tipo de história que seria bom acreditar que poderia acontecer de verdade e durar, sabe jovens amantes se separam mas nunca se esquecem, o tempo passa, eles se encontram e conseguem superar todos os problemas de antes e ficarem juntos. Mas isso é provavelmente apenas a romântica iludida dentro de mim se manifestando. _

_A Serena provavelmente sabe de tudo isso que você me contou na última carta sobre o Eric e a Jenny, eles com toda certeza ainda devem manter contato frequentemente, mas esse não é o caso entre mim e ela. _

_, Blair Waldorf _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	20. 25-06-2016, Boston

**Capitulo Vinte – 25.06.2016, Boston **

_Blair Waldorf,_

_Você está com ciúmes de mim e do Nate ? _

_Eu também gostaria de acreditar nesse tipo de história, mas realmente parece improvável demais, pelo menos eles tiveram alguns anos acreditando que podia acontecer também, é uma sorte que muitas pessoas não tem nem por um dia. _

_Eu estou honestamente surpreso sobre você e Serena não se falarem mais. Quando eu te conheci eu não entendia nem um pouco a amizade de vocês, parecia um relacionamento permeado por inseguranças e segredos, mas eu fui acabei percebendo que de alguma maneira vocês se amavam muito apesar de todas as circunstancias. No ano em que eu e a Serena começamos a namorar eu formei a crença que se você decidisse pra valer você poderia cortar o Nate completamente da sua vida, e depois o Chuck, e depois o Louis, e depois esse que vos escreve, mas eu nunca achei que você seria capaz de cortar ela._

_Afetuosamente, Dan Humphrey_

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	21. 29-06-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Vinte e Um – 29.06.2016, Nova York **

_Humphrey, _

_Eu certamente não estou com ciúmes de você, não seja ridículo. Por mim você e o Nate podem se casarem e terem vários bebezinhos coreanos adotados e eu não sentiria nada mais do que alegria por vocês dois. _

_Eu não tenho certeza se eles tiveram sorte realmente, terem se reencontrado e reconectado por alguns poucos anos só para depois não dar certo e saírem sem nada, parece cruel demais. _

_Eu também costumava acreditar que a nossa amizade seria pra sempre, BFF é só uma expressão mas na minha juventude era quase como uma das verdades absolutas da vida. Talvez a nossa amizade só devesse ter durado na infância, nós crescemos e nossos interesses foram se tornando cada vez mais distantes, e isso me aterrorizou porque parecia que a qualquer momento ela decidiria que eu não valia a pena e iria ser a melhor amiga de alguém como Georgina Sparks, mas eu continuei tentando mantê-la como minha amiga com uma perseverança inútil, talvez o melhor teria sido simplesmente ter deixado ela ir embora como ela provavelmente queria de uma vez, teria poupado a nós duas muito sofrimento desnecessário. _

_Sua amiga Blair Waldorf _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	22. 03-07-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – 03.07.2016, Boston**

_Blair, _

_Meus bebezinhos coreanos imaginários te agradecem pelo seu apoio. O pai deles no entanto ainda não conseguiu deixar de lado as suas suspeitas que você esteja simplesmente com ciúmes. _

_Sabe eu não acredito nisso, talvez haja um pouco de amargura e desilusão, mas eu sei que eles tiveram bons momentos, isso deve valer pra alguma coisa._

_Talvez se vocês não tivessem continuado sendo amigas desde a infância vocês teriam se machucado menos. Mas Blair eu acho que você está errada quanto ao resto. Eu sinto muito por te dizer isso mas você as vezes não é a pessoa mais fácil de ser amiga, e a Serena foi atrás disso mesmo assim, eu vi vocês se perdoarem uma a outra por coisas que você não perdoariam nenhum dos seus namorados, ou sequer a si mesmas, talvez o relacionamento de vocês duas não fosse tão saudável, mas o amor era definitivamente mútuo. _

_,Dan Humphrey _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	23. 05-07-2016, Nova York - Los Angeles

_N/A : Esse capítulo é um pouco diferente, porque retrata não uma carta mas sim uma ligação telefônica e não é entre o Dan e a Blair, mas sim entre a Blair e a Serena. _

**Capítulo Vinte e Três – 05.07.2016, Nova York - Los Angeles, Cerca de 11:20 p.m. **

"Alô" Serena diss.

"Alô" disse a voz muito familiar de uma mulher, mas as chances de ser ela pareciam tão improváveis para Serena, então ela perguntou :

"Quem é ?"

"Blair. Blair Waldorf"

"Não é Blair Waldorf-Bass ?"

"Não, no ultimo casamento eu acabei decidindo não incluir o sobrenome dele"

"Então porque você está me ligando as onze horas da noite Blair Waldorf-não-Bass ?"

"Isso foi uma má idéia, eu sinto muito, eu vou desligar, essa é a última vez que eu ouço conselhos dele"

"Blair eu não estou dizendo que é uma coisa ruim, eu estou apenas surpresa. Não desligue, por favor "

"Okay. Só pra você saber eu estava pretendendo ligar em um horário mais apropriado, eu mandei uma mensagem para o Nate pedindo o seu novo número mas ele só me respondeu agora a pouco, e eu queria ligar de uma vez antes que eu perder a coragem"

"Ligar pra mim é algo tão assustador assim ?"

"Sim, é"

"Blair eu achei que você me quisesse longe, isso é porque eu fui embora"

"Sim, todo mundo foi embora. Sabe teve outras vezes que eu passei horas encarando o meu celular pensando em ligar ou não"

"Quando ?"

"Quando o Henry nasceu, se lembra como nós costumávamos dizer que nós íamos ser madrinhas dos filhos uma da outra, depois que a enfermeira o colocou nos meus braços uma das primeiras coisas que eu pensei foi em te ligar pra perguntar pra ser madrinha, mas eu achei que você fosse recusar"

"Você achou errado"

"Yeah"

"Só pra você saber o Henry é tão fofo"

"Como você sabe isso?"

"O Nate as vezes posta fotos com ele no seu facebook, você e o Chuck fizeram uma ótima escolha pra padrinho"

"Estranho o Humphrey disse praticamente a mesma frase o outro dia"

"Blair Waldorf você está tendo um caso com Dan Humphrey?" Serena disse soando bem mais entretida do que Blair considerou apropriado.

"Não"

"Eu acredito em você"

"Obrigada"

"Mas só pra você saber esse não soou muito como se você quisesse que a resposta fosse um sim"

"Não...eu..hum...cala a boca S !"

Serena apenas riu em resposta.

"Eu senti falta do seu riso, eu senti a sua falta, eu realmente senti a sua falta"

"Eu também"

"Como é Los Angeles ?"

"Bom, eu estou feliz aqui, acho que eu sempre combinei um pouco mais com o estilo da costa oeste. Você está feliz ?"

"As vezes, dependendo do dia, eu estou feliz agora"

"Como está o Chuck ?"

"Viajando pela Europa. E quem você está namorando agora ?"

"Ninguém, na verdade tem meses que eu não saio com ninguém"

"Mesmo ? Os caras de Los Angeles são cegos e insanos de não notar você ?"

"Eles ainda notam, mas sei lá eu estive com cara depois de cara desde que eu tinha uns doze anos, estar só comigo mesma tem sido estranhamente legal"

"Bom. Eu odeio Nate Archibald por não ter me passado o seu número mais cedo, eu tenho que ir dormir, eu acordo meio cedo pra levar o Henry na pré-escola antes do trabalho"

"Okay, eu posso te ligar amanhã ?"

"Sim, você pode me ligar quando você quiser"

"Bom, boa noite B"

"Boa noite S"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	24. 06-07-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro – 06.07.2016, Nova York **

_Sim Humphrey, eu estou morrendo de se ciúmes, nem sei de quem mais, de você ou do nosso querido Nate. Talvez eu, você e ele devêssemos simplesmente ter um ménage a trois pra aliviar a toda essa tensão sexual não resolvida (ps : eu estou sendo sarcástica, normalmente eu não acharia necessário apontar isso mas você parece estar tendo alguns problemas de compreensão ultimamente). _

_Possivelmente, mas talvez os bons momentos só tornem as coisas mais difíceis no final. _

_Obrigada pelo que você disse sobre a Serena na sua última carta, você não tem noção do bem que as suas palavras me fizeram, se bem que talvez você tenha, como você sabe no passado algumas palavras já me machucaram e me irritaram, mas parece que toda vez que você decide me consolar você acaba sendo bem sucedido._

_Eu liguei para ela na noite passada, foi agradável e talvez continue sendo, me deixou muito feliz pelo menos e eu provavelmente não teria tido a coragem de ligar pra ela, pelo menos não nesse mês ou nesse ano, se não fosse pelas coisas que você disse na sua última carta._

_, Blair _

_**Obrigada por ler, review são sempre apreciadas.**_


	25. 10-07-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco – 10.07.2016, Boston **

_Blair, _

_A terceira pessoa deve sempre ser um desconhecido, se não fica muito estranho depois confie em mim, na verdade acho que vocês e o Nate foram os primeiros a me informar sobre essa regra. _

_Ou talvez esses pequenos momentos de felicidade sejam as únicas coisas que consigam te consolar um pouco depois que tudo desaba. Talvez seja um tanto patético, mas as vezes uma boa memória é melhor do que não ter nada. E eu acredito que mesmo assim, todas as experiência que você tem com alguém são relevantes, até mesmo as ruins porque elas fizeram parte no que te tornou a pessoa que você é hoje. _

_Eu estou feliz por você, mesmo, um mundo em que Blair Waldorf e Serena Van Der Woodsen não são mais amigas parece algo bizarro. Apenas espero que você não vá esquecer do outro amigo que você voltou a ter contato esse ano agora que você a tem novamente._

_,Dan Humphrey _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	26. 15-07-2016, Nova York

C**apítulo Vinte e Seis – 15.07.2016, Nova York **

_Meu doce e inocente Humphrey, _

_Você nunca ouviu falar que certas regras foram feitas para ser quebradas ? _

_Provavelmente realmente é um pouco patético, mas sabe isso não seja tão ruim assim, se algo é capaz de trazer algum consolo em uma época difícil não é melhor ir atrás disso mesmo se não for algo que na sua época de mais segurança e confiança você não pensaria em fazer de jeito nenhum ? _

_Sim, no próximo mês eu devo ir para Los Angeles para um desfile, e combinei de encontrá-la ao vivo e apresentá-la ao Henry. E foram raros os dias desde aquele dia que eu não tivesse algum contato com ele, eu espero que dure._

_E eu não planejo te deixar de lado Humphrey. _

_,Blair Waldorf _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	27. 18-07-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete – 18.07.2016, Boston **

_Blair, _

_Eu sinceramente espero que nós dois nunca venhamos a ficar sozinhos em um cômodo com Nate Archibald porque com certeza vai acabar surgindo uma tensão meio estranha, embora conhecendo o Nate ele provavelmente não notaria. E só pra você saber eu não doce e certamente não inocente. _

"_Provavelmente realmente é um pouco patético, mas sabe isso não seja tão ruim assim, se algo é capaz de trazer algum consolo em uma época difícil não é melhor ir atrás disso mesmo se não for algo que na sua época de mais segurança e confiança você não pensaria em fazer de jeito nenhum ?" Acho que esse pensamento exemplifica muito bem porque você decidiu me namorar pra começar durante aqueles meses há anos atrás. _

_Então como vai a Serena ? E boa sorte com o desfile !_

_, Dan Humphrey_

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	28. 23-07-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito – 23.07.2016, Nova York **

_Dan,_

_Sim o Nate provavelmente não notaria, mas eu saberia o que estaria se passando na sua cabeça não inocente e não doce Humphrey. _

_Isso não é verdade Dan, não completamente pelo menos. É verdade que no ano do meu casamento com Louis toda vez que eu me sentia triste ou em dúvida sobre ele, ou Chuck, ou a minha vida em geral eu ia pra você, mas não era por você ser conveniente, por você simplesmente estar lá, mas sim porque naquela época não havia nenhuma outra pessoa que me fazia me sentir tão bem quanto você. E nas vezes que eu te beijei tal ação não veio de pena, mas sim de vontade. E quanto ao período em que fomos um casal ,eu não conseguia dizer isso na época mas a verdade é que eu te amei Humphrey, eu sei isso agora. _

_Ela está bem, ela está em Los Angeles o que eu dificilmente associaria com paz de espírito em circunstâncias normais mas parece combinar com ela, ela voltou a trabalhar na produção de filmes, é um tanto peculiar durante o nosso longo período de convivência eu já a vi frequentemente alegre mas nunca consistentemente feliz até agora, eu sempre associei a Serena com luz, ar e diversão, e eu ainda faço isso, mas agora quando eu converso com ela parece ter dentro algo mais centrado onde antes só havia caos e inconstância, como se ela tivesse crescido enquanto eu não estava por perto. Embora eu esteja ciente que talvez ela só tenha sido capaz de crescer tanto porque eu não estava por perto. Mas caso você esteja interessado em me pedir pra bancar o cúpido pra vocês dois temo que eu não possa fazer isso porque eu tenho razões bem fortes para acreditar que ela não está interessada em namorar ninguém no momento. _

_E obrigada, provavelmente vai ser um ótimo desfile, nós contratamos ótimos estilistas esse ano, embora eu acho que eu esteja até mais animada com o prospecto de encontrar a Serena de novo do que com o desfile._

_, Blair Waldorf_

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas**_


	29. 27-07-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove – 27.07.2016, Boston **

_Waldorf,_

_E eu vou saber o que se passa na sua. Cara provavelmente mesmo até desligado do jeito que o Nate é ele vai acabar notando alguma tensão, mas é claro que pra isso acontecer nós dois teríamos que nos encontrar ao vivo, você acha que isso é algo que vá acontecer no futuro ?_

_Porque você não disse isso antes ?_

_Eu estou feliz por ela, com Serena eu sempre temi que ela fosse acabar como uma daquelas eternas socialites party girls, do tipo que nunca consegue parar e que acaba morrendo aos vinte e sete anos de alguma maneira idiota qualquer, eu estou feliz por ter sido provado errado. Mas não se preocupe eu não estava planejando te pedir pra servir de cupido, eu e Serena não fazemos sentido juntos desde que tínhamos dezessete anos, talvez até mesmo antes disso. Ela foi realmente o meu primeiro amor, dizem que você nunca esquece esse, em parte isso é verdade, mas não no sentido do sentimento permanecer ou desejo por aquela pessoa especifica, mas sim uma nostalgia sobre quem você era na época, jovem e apaixonado pela primeira vez. É isso que resta apenas para mim quanto a Serena : Nostalgia, e talvez um pouco de arrependimento pela maneira como algumas das coisas aconteceram no fim. Mande um oi pra ela por mim quando a vir._

_Afetuosamente, Dan Humphrey _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	30. 31-07-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Trinta – 31.07.2016, Nova York **

_Dan,_

_O Menage a Trois não, provavelmente. Nós dois nos encontrando sim, ou pelo menos eu espero que esse seja o caso._

_Porque eu achei que fosse óbvio. _

_Eu também costumava me preocupar que algo assim fosse ocorrer com a Seren. Pode deixar que eu mando o seu oi pra ela. _

_Mas falando de coisas menos felizes, vi uma foto sua em uma matéria sobre um sarau que ocorreu na sua cidade semana passada,e eu notei que você novamente decidiu cometer o crime de deixar a sua barba crescer, tudo bem que não está tão ruim quando estava quando começamos a nos comunicar novamente mas ainda assim eu recomendo que você se barbeie imediatamente para evitar outra situação homem das cavernas no seu rosto. _

_Afetuosamente, Blair Waldorf _

_ps : Será que você podia adiar um pouquinho a sua resposta dessa carta ? É que eu vou pra Los Angeles no dia três como eu mencionei na última carta e devo ficar lá até o dia sete, e por mais que eu gostaria de chegar em casa e ver na hora a sua resposta eu não me sinto muito confortável deixando a carta parada lá por dias exposta pra qualquer um ler._

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	31. 03-08-2016, Los Angeles

**Capítulo Trinta e Um – 03.08.2016, Los Angeles **

O apartamento era pequeno, um quarto, uma sala, uma cozinha e um banheiro, dificilmente um lugar que Blair teria imaginado Serena Van Der Woodsen morando antes, mas ao entrar no lugar era possível ver pequenos sinais da presença dela ali, alguns elementos da decoração pareciam despojados demais para o seu gosto, como se Serena simplesmente tivesse decidido jogá-los ali e por um acaso eles ficaram harmoniosos, conhecendo ela do jeito que Blair conhecia era provável que esse realmente havia sido o caso.

"Como você consegue viver sem alguém pra ajeitar as coisas ? Acho que sem a Dorota eu iria enlouquecer"

"É incrível as coisas que você aprende a viver sem" Serena disse calmamente enquanto Henry bagunçava os seus cabelos (ela estava o carregando sentado em seus ombros pelos últimos quarteirões, e frequentemente abrindo seus braços e imitando um avião deixando Blair um tanto mortificada porque varias pessoas começaram a olhar curiosas e Serena continuou rindo com Henry como se ela fosse uma criança também).

"Então Henry você gosta de Yo Gaba Gaba ?" Serena perguntou para Henry.

O menino assentiu com a cabeça e ela o colocou no chão.

"Legal, eu gravei alguns episódios pra você"

Enquanto Henry se sentava em frente a televisão elas foram para a cozinha.

"Acho que tem anos que eu não como miojo" Blair comentou após Serena dizer qual seria o almoço que ela ia preparar.

"Acho que eu como toda semana, viver sozinha infelizmente não aumentou as minhas habilidades culinárias"

Se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse sugerido essa refeição ela provavelmente teria feito algum comentário sarcástico, ou sugerido ir para um restaurante, mas com Serena lhe lembrava as noites em que iam passar a noite na casa uma da outra e enquanto seus pais dormiam iam pra cozinha de madrugada e faziam lanches. Blair se distraiu com essa memória em particular que só foi notar que a expressão de Serena havia mudado quando ela disse :

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta séria ?"

"Claro" Blair disse um tanto receosa.

"Como vão as coisas com o Chuck ?"

"Porque essa pergunta seria séria?"

"Eu conversei com você quase todos os dias nesse último mês e eu sei o que está acontecendo na vida da Dorota, sobre como você considera a sua nova assistente incompetente, sobre as roupas bregas da nova namorada do Nate,você menciona coisas que o Dan disse, eu sei até os desenhos que o seu filho gosta, mas você nunca menciona o homem com quem você se casou, é estranho Blair e eu estou preocupada"

"As coisas não estão ruins com o Chuck, ele não fez nada realmente mau pra mim, não desde o segundo casamento"

"Porque vocês terminaram o primeiro ?"

Blair respirou fundo.

"Ele me traiu quando eu estava grávida, não é tão importante assim, foi só uma prostituta e ele estava bêbado num hotel em Londres, e ele me contou, e eu terminei com ele, me divorciei tudo direitinho. Mas o Henry nasceu e ele foi tão gentil com ele, e continuou sendo e eu estava tão sozinha, você tinha ido embora, e o Humphrey também, ele me pediu pra casar com ele de novo, eu disse sim, nós tivemos uma grande cerimônia, bem maior até do que a primeira, foi lindo, eu te mostro as fotos depois"

"Eu não ligo pras fotos, eu ligo pra você e você não parece estar feliz"

"Eu não estou infeliz"

"Sim, mas você é a pessoa mais romântica que eu conheço, você sempre pareceu procurar contos de fadas e finais felizes, isso que você está descrevendo me parece tão longe da vida que você queria ter"

"Na vida que eu queria ter eu teria ido pra Yale e me casado com Nate Archibald após a graduação, e teria arranjado um estágio na Vogue e estaria a caminho de me tornar editora, mas isso não aconteceu, eu cresci, contos de fadas não acontecem, e eu já aprendi a lição, droga S, porque você está insistindo em falar sobre isso ?"

"Porque eu me importo com você, e eu quero te ver feliz, não apenas contentada"

"Eu não posso deixar ele. Ele conhece o meu pior lado e ainda assim quer ficar comigo. O que eu tenho com ele é como o que eu tenho com você esse tempo todo, nós passamos por muito juntas, nós estamos presas uma a outra, assim como eu estou presa a ele"

"Eu não estou presa, e eu não quero que você pense assim, isso é horrível, meu deus Blair. Eu sei que você tem lados ruins, mas quer saber eles não são tudo que você é, você é determinada, inteligente, estranha, engraçada e basicamente a minha pessoa favorita nesse mundo, okay ? Eu não te amo porque eu sinto alguma obrigação de fazer isso por termos muito passado juntas. Eu te amo porque você é amável, eu estou aqui porque eu quero estar."

Blair ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos sem olhar para Serena.

"Você é a minha pessoa favorita também, bem depois do Henry"

"Mesmo ? E o Dan ?"

"Porque você mencionou ele ?"

"Você menciona ele frequentemente nas suas ligações, você tem uma patente em falar sobre ele por um acaso ?"

"Não, mas eu não entendo porque você o mencionou, você ainda está apaixonada por ele ou algo assim ?"

"Não. Eu não nenhum interesse romântico por Dan Humphrey há muito tempo"

"Quatro anos não é tanto tempo assim"

"Eu não estava apaixonada pelo Dan quatro anos atrás"

"Mesmo ? Porque eu me lembro claramente de você dizendo algumas coisas bem diferentes na época em que eu ele estávamos juntos"

"Blair era complicado, é difícil de explicar"

"Tente, você não me deixou fugir do assunto do Chuck, você não vai escapar de falar disso S"

"Okay, era humilhante ver vocês dois juntos, não porque eu o amava, mas porque alguns atrás ele costumava estar apaixonado por mim, e qualquer um podia ver que ele agora estava apaixonado por você, e alguns anos atrás eu costumava ser a sua melhor amiga, e agora ele era, toda vez que você tinha um problema sério você recorria a ele, e eu entendo porque você fez isso, mas ainda assim...Eu podia sentir que eu estava me tornando cada vez menos importante pra você e pra ele, o que já doeria pra caramba normalmente, vocês estavam se conectando de um jeito que eu não me conectei com vocês, ele como seu amigo e você como namorada dele. Eu era irrelevante, eu era pequena e isso acabou comigo"

"Isso é muito estúpido"

"Obrigada"

"Eu sinto muito S, mas realmente é, você não é pequena pra mim, nunca foi e nunca vai ser. Então é, você ainda é a minha favorita depois do Henry, e o Humphrey ganha terceiro lugar, sempre okay ?"

"Okay. Mas você deve estar ciente que terceiro lugar ainda é uma posição bem alta pra se colocar um ex namorado"

"Eu sei"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	32. 06-08-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois – 06.08.2016, Boston **

_Blair,_

_Como requerido por você na sua última carta a minha resposta ligeiramente mais atrasada do que o nosso padrão. Eu não estava ciente que essas cartas eram um segredo, e agora que eu descobri esse fato despertou em mim uma certa curiosidade quanto ao porque disso. Você poderia esclarecer um pouco essa situação ?_

_E eu achei a parte do "provavelmente" interessante, é um tanto agradável saber que você não excluiu completamente algumas das probabilidades peculiares que a sua vida pode vir a tomar, embora um tanto preocupante sobre outros aspectos porque cada vez eu temo mais como vai ser estranho na próxima vez que viermos a encontrá-lo. _

_Eu também espero vir a te encontrar pessoalmente um dia desses. _

_A sua fascinação com os meus pêlos corporais e online stalking em geral continua sendo tocante, mesmo que um tanto estranha. _

_Como foi o seu reencontro com a Serena ? _

_,Dan _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	33. 10-08-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Trinta e Três – 10.08.2016, Nova York **

_Dan, _

_Nossas cartas não são um segredo, elas são apenas não mencionadas regularmente nas conversas na minha casa, mas a Dorota há alguns meses sabe que eu venho me correspondendo com você, e embora eu não tenha especificado exatamente a nossa forma de comunicação até a Serena sabe que eu voltei a ter contato com você. Eu espero que isso tenha esclarecido a situação o suficiente para você. _

_Por favor pare de falar sobre o Nate, eu tenho que vê-lo regularmente e do jeito que as coisas vão não vai ser necessário nem a sua presença para tornar as coisas um tanto tensas entre nós. Sério Humphrey se você me fizer voltar a ter uma queda por Nate Archibald eu nunca vou te perdoar. _

_E Humphrey ocasionalmente procurar o nome de um amigo no Google não conta como online stalking, talvez até conte como um ato de caridade porque você obviamente não tem noção de como cuidar da sua aparência e eu compelida a fazer uma boa ação te guio para o caminho certo, e o caminho certo para você é direto para um bom barbeiro. _

_Foi bom, o Henry adorou ela e ele geralmente é um tanto tímido com pessoas que ele não conhece direito mas com ela foi só necessário ela sorrir e o colocar nas suas costas e começar a imitar um avião que ele se encantou, mas considerando que é da nossa Serena que estamos falando isso não é tão estranho assim. Eu acabei me esquecendo de mandar o seu oi para ela, embora você tenha sido um dos assuntos que falamos a respeito mesmo assim. _

_Mas sabe pra alguém que diz não tem qualquer interesse pela Serena você realmente parece perguntar sobre ela com frequência nas ultimas semanas. _

_, Blair Waldorf _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	34. 14-08-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Trinta e Quatro – 14.08.2016, Boston **

_Blair,_

_Eu conheço varias pessoas que considerariam omissões deliberadas como sendo segredos, mas acho que não posso te dar sermão nesse caso porque não comentei com ninguém sobre essas cartas, apesar delas estarem frequentemente nos meus pensamentos. _

_Não me culpe, culpe o Nate e os seus olhos azuis._

_E eu pergunto sobre a Serena porque eu sei que ela é importante pra você e porque eu sei que ligar pra ela ou a encontrar de novo tem o potencial de te afetar, e eu quero saber o que se passa na sua cabeça quanto a isso, e principalmente se você está okay._

_, Dan Humphrey _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	35. 19-08-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Trinta e Cinco – 19.08.2016, Nova York**

_Humphrey,_

_Você definitivamente não pode me dar sermão quanto a isso. E sim talvez a minha omissão deliberada conte como sendo um segredo, mas é um que eu mantenho para tentar evitar conflitos com o meu marido porque você no passado foi um assunto constante nas nossas discussões e eu não quero tornar as coisas piores do que elas já estão. Mas eu não consigo ver o porque você omitiria, principalmente se é algo que está constantemente nos seus pensamentos. Você está com vergonha de ser meu amigo de novo ?_

_Eu culpo a pessoa que fica me lembrando dos seus olhos azuis e outras qualidades. E essa pessoa é você Humphrey. _

_Eu acabei esquecendo de mandar o seu oi para a Serena, minhas desculpas. E eu quero acreditar em você mas a idéia que alguém conseguiria simplesmente superar Serena Van Der Woodsen parece tão bizarra para mim._

_, Blair_

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas **_


	36. 21-08-2016, Boston-Nova York

**Capítulo Trinta e Seis – 21.08.2016 – Boston-Nova York **

"Alô"

"Alô, Blair" disse a voz masculina familiar do outro lado da linha.

"Humphrey ?"

"Sim"

"Você está ligando pra minha casa"

"Isso é uma coisa ruim ?"

"Não, eu acho, eu estou apenas surpresa"

"Porque ?"

"Nós já estamos nos correspondendo há um número razoável de meses e você nunca mostrou interesse em fazer isso"

"Bem nem você"

"Okay, oque te fez decidir me ligar nessa noite ?"

"Eu recebi a sua última carta"

"Bem isso é esperado, o nosso sistema de correio nacional costuma ser bem eficiente nessa área"

"Blair você sabe muito bem que eu estou me referindo ao conteúdo da carta"

"Eu não me lembro de ter escrito nada demais"

"Não era exatamente o que estava escrito, era o tom sei lá, parecia um tanto mais irritado que o normal, e eu..."

"Bom eu tenho motivos perfeitamente razoáveis para estar irritada Humphrey"

"E que motivos seriam esses Waldorf ?"

"Bem eu tenho uma assistente incompetente, designers que estão demorando semanas além do previsto para entregarem a próxima coleção e ainda por cima um dos meus melhores amigos está com vergonha dos outros saberem que ele está falando comigo de novo"

"Blair não é assim, eu gosto de falar com você, e eu não acho que seja algo ruim, mas você tem que entender que se eu contasse pra eles na hora eu veria um monte de caras preocupadas, até hoje as pessoas evitam mencionar o seu nome quando eu estou por perto, eu provavelmente talvez até ouviria alguns sermões sobre masoquismo emocional e não ter aprendido com o passado, faz muito sentido pra mim tentar evitar uma situação dessas"

"Em outras palavras você está com vergonha de mim"

"Eu não tenho vergonha"

"Eu não acredito em você"

"Eu não vejo o porque, eu não sou aquele que tem o habito de mentir nessa pequena dinâmica que nós temos"

"É claro que não, você é um santo, pobre Humphrey caiu nas garras da Big Bad Blair de novo. Sério se eu sou tão horrível assim, então porque você está perdendo o seu tempo comigo ?"

"Você não é horrível, mas algumas das coisas que você fez comigo foram realmente horríveis, e todas as pessoas que diriam que eu estou sendo um idiota masoquista ao te convidar de novo pra minha vida teriam alguns argumentos bem sólidos"

"Elas nem precisam porque aparentemente você já pensou em todos os argumentos necessários, não é Humphrey ?"

Eles ficaram em silencio por uns de segundos mas nenhum achou que o outro tinha desligado porque podiam ouvir a respiração pesada um do outro no outro lado da linha.

"Eu estou tão irritada com você" Blair disse.

"Acredite em mim o sentimento é reciproco"

"Você vai continuar escrevendo pra mim ?"

"Porque você faz perguntas que você já sabe quais vão ser as respostas ?"

"Apenas responda Humphrey"

"Sim Blair ! Droga ! Eu vou continuar escrevendo pra você. Tchau !"

E ele desligou. E ela ficou parada ao lado do telefone, um pouco irritada pela sua falta de cortesia, e muito surpresa pela resposta dele não ter sido um não.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	37. 29-08-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Trinta e Sete – 29.08.2016, Boston **

_Blair,_

_Eu estava com dúvidas sobre escrever ou não essa carta, eu passei os últimos dias começando cartas e depois as rasgando e decidindo que nunca mais escreveria outra na minha vida e mudando de idéia meia hora depois porque eu ouvia a sua voz na minha cabeça me perguntando se eu continuaria te escrevendo. _

_Surpreende-me perceber como foi fácil para nós dois cairmos no mesmo ritmo que havíamos tido antes, alguns elogios disfarçados de insultos, alguns comentários sobre alguns filmes antigos que pessoas como nós não conseguem deixar de pensar que mostravam o mundo como este realmente deveria ser, piadas bobas sobre os nossos amigos e lá estávamos nós de novo conversando como se nada tivesse mudado, como se nunca tivéssemos traído um ao outro, como se nunca tivéssemos nos machucado, ou pelo menos fingir que tínhamos esquecido. Mas isso tudo veio a tona no dia que eu te liguei. Do jeito que eu vejo tem dois caminhos que nós podemos seguir agora._

_Eu não vou negar que ainda estou irritado, mas é verdade que eu quero continuar escrevendo pra você, e sendo uma parte da sua vida, mesmo que seja uma parte pequena. As pessoas brigam sempre e isso nem sempre é algo ruim, muitos conflitos podem ser resolvidos dessa maneira, e no nosso caso especificamente eu admito que haviam alguns dos seus argumentos que foram um tanto validos, nós podemos continuar conversando e tentar resolvê-los, esse é o primeiro caminho e o que eu quero que você escolha. Ou essa pode ser a nossa última carta. _

_Talvez lhe ocorra que haja um terceiro caminho, aquele em que eu simplesmente calo a boca sobre tudo que possa soar para você como sendo inconveniente ou minimamente desagradável, porque esse me ocorreu também, mas me ocorreu junto com a certeza que eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não sou o seu cachorro, eu não sou um dos seus minions. Você não pode me tratar como lixo e esperar que eu sempre esteja lá, talvez esse conceito soe meio estranho pra você , mas eu quero ser feliz e algo desse tipo só me deixaria miserável. Se esse for o caso então nem se importe em responder, eu devo passar o próximo mês ansioso cada vez que o carteiro aparecer e mais um mês triste quando eu perceber que as chances de você me responder passaram de pequenas para nulas, mas é melhor acabar e sofrer de uma vez agora do que daqui há alguns anos quando estivermos ainda mais próximos. _

_E respondendo a pergunta da sua última carta, é possível superar Serena Van Der Woodsen, já aconteceu comigo há muito tempo e pra falar a verdade agora lembrando esse processo parece um maldito mar de rosas. _

_Eu vou sentir a sua falta se essa for realmente a nossa última carta, _

_Dan Humphrey _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	38. 31-08-2016, Nova York

**Capítulo Trinta e Oito – 31.08.2016, Nova York **

_Dan, _

_Eu não te vejo como o meu cachorro, ou como um minion. E eu sei muito bem que você pode ir embora caso ficar perto de mim se torne algo ruim na sua vida, eu tenho os últimos quatro anos como prova disso. _

_Sim foi fácil voltar ao ritmo antigo, mas eu não esqueci tudo que aconteceu, e eu tenho certeza que você não esqueceu também. Mas eu não acho que o que tivemos nesses últimos meses foi uma ilusão ou uma brincadeira, as conversas filosóficas e as piadas bobas importam também e tem o seu valor, eu até já pensei que é como se elas mostrassem quem nós somos além das coisas que aconteceram, e de todos os problemas que tivemos, talvez seja como você disse há alguns meses atrás, nós apenas nos conhecemos no universo errado, as outras Blairs e Dans deram sorte e as circunstancias funcionaram ao seu favor, ou talvez eles tenham tido mais maturidade que nós e conseguiram fazer as coisas funcionarem , e nós dois os azarados acabamos na linha de tempo mais sombria meu amigo. _

_E você não é uma parte pequena da minha vida, você ocupa uma parte bem maior do que seria apropriado para falar a verdade, e foi por isso que saber da sua omissão quanto a minha presença na sua mexeu tanto comigo. Eu não estou mais irritada com você Dan, apenas magoada. Ainda assim eu não tive que considerar nem por um momento se eu viria a escrever essa carta ou não, pense sobre isso Humphrey. _

_, Blair _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas**_


	39. 03-09-2016, Boston – Nova York

**Capítulo Trinta e Nove – 03.09.2016, Boston – Nova York **

"Alô"

"Oi Nate"

"Oh, oi Dan. Eu ainda não tive tempo pra ler a cópia avançada do livro que você me enviou, mas o cara que faz as reviews aqui pro Expector leu e disse pra mim que ficou ótimo, quatro estrelas e meia, a matéria vai sair no dia do lançamento do livro"

"Hum, obrigada, mas não é pra falar disso que eu te liguei"

"Então sobre oque é ?"

"Eu tenho falado com Blair Waldorf, bem não falado, escrevendo"

"Oh. Okay. A quanto tempo ?"

"Desde o final de março"

"Hum"

"Esse um bom 'hum' ou um ruim 'hum'?"

"Eu não sei. Cara eu amo a Blair, ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas mas eu vi como você ficou da última vez, você tem certeza que você já superou ela ao ponto de serem apenas amigos de novo ?"

"..."

"Eu vou assumir que isso significa um não. Você está apaixonado por ela de novo ?"

"Falando honestamente, eu acho que eu nunca parei de estar"

"Ela sabe disso ?"

"Eu não sei. Provavelmente sim, eu não sou exatamente sutil, e ela é inteligente."

"E ela é casada"

"Eu sei disso, eu não estou tentando conquistar ela ou arruinar o casamento dela, eu apenas gosto de conversar com ela, e não é como se eu estivesse esperanças, eu não me tornei amigo dela de novo porque eu estou apaixonado por ela, eu estou apaixonado por ela e eu sou amigo dela, esses são fatos separados"

"Bem é a sua vida, se você achar que é o melhor..."

"Eu acho"

"Okay, apenas tome cuidado"

"Eu vou tentar"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	40. 04-09-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Quarenta – 04.09.2016, Boston **

_Blair, _

_Eu pensei bastante nas coisas que você disse na sua última carta, e eu odiei a ideia de ser o responsável por qualquer tipo de dor emocional que você tenha, então ontem eu falei com alguém sobre você e sobre os nossos últimos meses de contato, o nosso querido Nate especificamente, talvez isso seja um pouco como roubar porque ele tem uma tendência a ser um tanto mais compreensivo do que as outras pessoas que nos conectam. É estranho, se me dissessem no começo que ele seria o único que todos nós continuaríamos sendo amigos no fim eu acharia uma piada, mas de alguma maneira acabou fazendo sentido no fim, uma das raras coisas que fez na verdade. Mas até ele demonstrou uma certa preocupação, embora de maneira nenhuma ele tenha usado tantos argumentos quanto eu usei nas minhas conversas internas nos últimos eu consiga ver conversas com a presença de argumentos bem mais brutais dos que eu poderia sequer bolar, e que devem acontecer quando eu vir a contar para pessoas como a minha irmã por exemplo, mas agora eu acho que eu posso aguentar essas discussões que me aguardam. _

_Eu tenho muita inveja desses outros Dans e Blairs que você mencionou. _

_Você também ocupa uma parte bem maior dos meus pensamentos, e da minha vida do que seria considerado apropriado._

_Afetuosamente, Dan Humphrey _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apropriadas. **_


	41. 06-09-2016, Nova York – Los Angeles

**Capítulo Quarenta e Um – 06.09.2016, Nova York – Los Angeles **

"Alô"

"Nate ? Qual é o seu problema cara ? São três da manhã, porque você está ligando ?" Serena disse.

"Você precisa vir para Nova York"

"Nate eu estou lisonjeada mas você realmente deveria parar de beber e me ligar, nós não temos ma..."

"Eu não estou bêbado ou chapado, e não é sobre nós dessa vez. É a Blair, eu acabei de ser informado que vai sair algo sobre o Chuck num tablóide amanhã, umas fotos, e ela deve precisar de você. Mesmo. Okay ?"

"Okay"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	42. 12-09-2016, Los Angeles

**Capítulo Quarenta e Dois – 12.09.2016, Los Angeles **

_Humphrey,_

_Minhas desculpas pela demora para responder a sua última carta, os últimos dias foram um tanto caóticos. Eu e Henry estamos em Los Angeles de novo. _

_E obrigada por ter contado, mesmo que seja só para o Nate, eu sei que deve ter sido um tanto difícil, e significou muito para mim._

_Apesar do trabalho apenas via teleconferência e celular estar sendo um pesadelo eu ainda permanecer algumas semanas com a Serena aqui em Los Angeles então por favor mande a resposta da sua carta para o endereço no envelope. _

_Abraços, Blair _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	43. 15-09-2016, Boston

**Capítulo Quarenta e Três – 15.09.2016, Boston **

_Blair,_

_Eu liguei para a sua casa quando eu li sobre oque aconteceu mas a Dorota me informou que você tinha ido viajar com a Serena algumas horas antes e que você deu instruções explicitas para ela de não dar o seu endereço ou número de telefone para ninguém. _

_Eu tentei ligar para a Serena para falar com você, mas ela não atendeu. _

_Como você está ? Eu quero deixar claro que você não precisa fingir estar bem pra mim, eu sei que eu não tenho tendência a ser muito aberto a conversar sobre você e o Chuck por motivos que nós dois estamos cientes, mas eu sei que ele é uma parte importante da sua vida, e eu sou o seu amigo, e eu te amo tanto e eu quero estar lá por você, então dessa vez não se preocupe sobre me magoar, você pode falar sobre oque realmente está acontecendo. _

_,Dan Humphrey_

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	44. 18-09-2016, Los Angeles

**Capítulo Quarenta e Quatro – 18.09.2016, Los Angeles **

_Dan,_

_Quanto as ligações que a Serena não atendeu foi simplesmente por ela ter esquecido o celular em casa antes de ir me buscar, e nós ficamos alguns dias em um hotel antes de virmos para o apartamento dela. E quando eu disse para a Dorota não dar o meu número ou endereço para ninguém eu estava me referindo a mídia e ao meu marido, não a você, mas nós saímos meio as pressas e não deu pra esclarecer as coisas. _

_Humphrey eu te agradeço pela sua preocupação mas esta não é necessária, como eu te disse antes trabalhar a longa distancia é um tanto tenso devido a incompetência de certas estagiarias que eu cometi o erro de contratar há alguns meses atrás, mas eu não estou fingindo estar bem para te poupar, eu estou bem. Na verdade eu provavelmente não teria sequer saído de casa se a Serena não tivesse aparecido insistindo que nós fossemos viajar para espairecer. E apesar de eu não achar que a viagem tenha sido necessária esta tem sido bem agradável, nos primeiros dias escondida no hotel nós pedimos um monte de baboseiras pelo serviço de quarto e vimos filmes antigos no pay-per-view, e assim como eu o Henry adora a Serena. _

_, Blair _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
